


In principio erat Verbum

by light_dragonix



Series: Bjyxjus2week [6]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: В начале было Слово.





	In principio erat Verbum

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxjus2week #day6 #np Jus2 — Senses

В начале было Слово.

\-- Привет.

Оно билось в ушах, вливалось в голову, крутилось в мыслях. Падало на язык, оставаясь сладостью, пряностью сползая по горлу, ниже, ниже, в самые лёгкие. Плескалось в груди, билось с сердцем в унисон, проносилось по телу с кровью.  
Самое простое Слово, каких тысячи, каких миллионы каждый день. И ни одно не подселялось, подобно симбиоту, новому организму, подпитывающемуся за счёт хозяина.  
В чем было дело? В том, как его произнесли, в том, кто его произнес, в том, когда? 

Жань не знал. Он и внимания не обратил сразу, на автомате ответил и прошел дальше. А негромкое, сказанное низким, теплым голосом “привет”, осталось. В нём. Он стал думать о нём. Вспоминать. Дышать им. Воссоздавать раз за разом.  
Полупустой холл, ведь все уже разошлись по домам. Жань спешил к лифтам, чтобы успеть заскочить и уехать на пятый, в бухгалтерию, пока не ушел Хайкуань. Заходящее солнце пробивалось сквозь стеклянные двери, окрашивая в алый и розовый светлую плитку полов. Шипела рация охранника у входа, из телевизора, висящего у ресепшена, доносилась какая-то песня.   
А потом взгляд Жаня зацепился за чьи-то кроссовки с массивной пяткой, неоново-зеленые, явно новые. За джинсы, потертые на голенях и бедрах, модно рваные на коленях. За черный ремень с большой бляшкой, такие уже никто не носит. За руки в карманах — запястье одной обнимают дорогие часы с четырьмя циферблатами, запястье второй — в тоненьких браслетах. Однотонная рубашка сверху на белую майку, кулон с львом, раскрывающим пасть.   
Наконец, лицо. Лицо, мимо которого невозможно пройти, но Жань почему-то прошел. Не просто симпатичное, но красивое, запоминающееся лицо. То ли губы так западают в память, то ли глаза, чуть прищуренные, будто изучающие каждую секунду.   
— Привет, — произнес он, замедляя шаг. 

Что выражало его лицо? Было ли оно приветливым или отстраненным? Улыбался он или нет?   
Жань не помнил. Он пролетел мимо, не всматриваясь, ведь Хайкуань, бумажки, цифры и буквы важнее.   
Но цифры забылись через неделю, а Слово жило в нем, питалось его памятью.

А потом. Потом был Свет.  
Холодный, электрический свет офисной кухоньки, трескучий и надоедливый. Шумел старенький холодильник, закипал чайник, кап-кап, капала вода со смесителя в раковину. Скрипнул порожек под чьей-то ногой, и Жань обернулся. И когда увидел, кто зашел -- все звуки исчезли. Остался лишь душный вакуум, поглощавший вдохи и выдохи.   
Под этим холодным светом Жань смог разглядеть и что волосы у зашедшего неравномерно выкрашены, и что под глазами залегли тени недосыпа. И что родинка на щеке, и на шее одна, и у губы. И что губы какого-то теплого оттенка розового.   
— Привет, — сквозь вакуум пробилось единственное, то самое Слово. И то, что жило в Жане, что билось в каждой его клетке, вырвалось на свободу, в ответ.  
— Привет. 

Потом был Звук. Тихий смешок, сорвавшийся в тишину кухни. Упавший камнем на пол, отразившийся от стен, отозвавшийся в ушах. Жань повторил его, вернул владельцу, и почувствовал, как легче стало дышать.   
Тяжело носить в себе чужое Слово, тяжело не знать, что скрывается от Света. Легко отзываться Звуком. 

— Долго будем бегать, Жань-гэ? — спросил, расплываясь в улыбке.   
И тогда Жань смеётся, смеётся, вспомнив. 

Вначале всего был Ван Ибо. 

Ван Ибо, который почти откатил Жаня до заводских настроек, до того времени, когда не было света, звуков, слов. Когда было лишь прозябание, ежедневная офисная мука, серость, серость, серость, разбавляемая редкими вечерами сериалами да кино.   
Ван Ибо, который прямо спросил:  
— Ты будешь со мной встречаться? 

И Жань, испугавшись, закрылся от всего в скорлупе, запер себя в серости. Не давал себе пересекаться с Ибо. 

А потом. 

Потом было Слово. 

И Слово это было

Да.


End file.
